The present technology relates to a conductive element and a method of manufacturing the same, a wiring element, and a master copy. Specifically, the present technology relates to a conductive element having a conductive pattern portion formed on a substrate surface.
Hitherto, as a method of forming a conductive layer having a predetermined circuit pattern on an insulating substrate made of glass, plastic, or the like, a method of forming a circuit pattern using photolithography is widely used. In the method of forming a circuit pattern, a step and repeat method or a similar method is generally used. Specifically, in the forming method, the circuit pattern is formed through processes of “metal layer coating”, “resist application”, “exposing”, “developing”, “removing”, and “resist peeling” performed in this order. Therefore, the method of forming a circuit pattern using photolithography has a low throughput.
Here, in order to realize the enhancement of the throughput, a method of forming a circuit pattern using screen printing is suggested. The method of forming a circuit pattern using screen printing is a method of forming a conductive layer having a predetermined circuit pattern by applying a metal paste or the like onto an insulating substrate using a squeegee via a mask and baking the result. The method of forming a circuit pattern using screen printing has excellent throughput and thus the application of the method to various types of devices is considered. For example, in Patent Document 1, a method of forming an electrode of a touch panel using screen printing is disclosed. In addition, in Patent Document 2, a method of forming an electrode of an image display apparatus using screen printing is disclosed.
However, screen printing has problems in that the mask is expensive, accurately positioning the mask is difficult, and the holes of the mask are easily clogged. Therefore, other than the screen printing, a method of forming a circuit pattern capable of realizing an excellent throughput is desirable.